My Jerk
by UserID2
Summary: Sasuhina. summary inside it was too long. Rated teen for possible language and possible mentions of adult situations, POSSIBLY.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata is going to a new boarding school. She quickly gets a crush on the class clown, Naruto. Sasuke is a complete and total sadistic bastard. He sees how sweet and innocent Hinata is and now he's tormenting her. AU. i hope my summary wasn't too bad. Sasuhina as it says in the actual summary.

Hinata Hyuuga walked into her new boarding school, Konoha Academy, luggage in hand. Her cousin, Neji, also went to this school and her little sister, Hanabi, would come here when she reached ninth grade. It was the top school in the country. Hinata gotten in without a scholarship because of her family's money, unlike Neji, and it was a good thing too, because he was part of the lower branch of the Hyuugas and they wouldn't have paid for him. Everyone also knew that Hanabi would get in through a scholarship--she did, after all, skip a grade.

Hinata walked inside a building towards a window in the wall on her right, and when she looked inside, it slid open. Behind the window was the receptionist of the school and her desk. The receptionist was an old woman, her teeth were crooked, and she had horn-rimmed glasses, which she could hang around her neck on a glasses cord. Basically, she resembled that annoying slug-like woman from _Monsters Inc._ "Hello sweety. How may I help you?" Apparently, the resemblance stopped with the appearance.

"Um, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata replied in her quiet, shaky voice.

The receptionist smiled and asked, "How old are you and in what grade?"

"I'm fifteen and in tenth grade." The woman started to type on her old, yellowing computer.

"Isn't this supposed to be a rich school? …Maybe they just invest more in the students," Hinata thought. The computer made some freakish churning noises and the woman swiveled her chair around and stared patiently at an ancient printer. It started to spit out a paper and made a whole ordeal of spitting, then stopping, and then going again. The receptionist gave Hinata the paper, along with a planner to write her homework in. It also had the rules of the school listed in it, and her room key, which was similar to the keycards at hotels, but was a little glittery.

Hinata thanked the woman and asked how to get to her dormitory. The receptionist told her to go out the building the same way that she came in, and then take a left. Keep walking until she saw a sign that said: "Third Girl's Dormitory, Rooms 200-299." Hinata thanked her again, added a little bow, and left.

She followed the directions out of the main entrance, which was in the middle of the school. Hinata was amazed at how big just one-half of the school was as she walked along to her room. A little bit after the school building, she passed the first girl's dormitory; the building had three floors and was a pristine white, unlike the receptionist's computer. She passed the second girl's dormitory and it was identical except on the wooden sign that was stuck in the ground instead of "First Girl's Dormitory, 1-99" it said: "Second Girl's Dormitory, 100-199." She wasn't surprised to see that the third girl's dormitory was exactly the same as the first two. The door to the building was to the far right, and she stepped through after sliding her key into a slot and opening the door when the lock buzzed open, into a faintly air conditioned, beige carpeted hallway.

In front of her was a sign that pointed to the left, and said to go up the stairs and then straight if your room was 200-233. Hinata took the stairs and stopped when she saw a sign that said to go through the door if your room was 234-266. She opened the door to see a hallway that had the same carpet as the one the rest of the building did. She started to walk down the hall looking to the right for the odd numbered rooms. She finally got to a door that said "237."

Should she knock? Or just go in? It was her room after all. She decided not to be rude and knock. After all, what if her roommate was doing something that she doesn't want interrupted? After a few minutes of waiting, the handle of the door finally started to turn.

**A/N: I want to give credit to my editor and friend, her sn on this website is Ruby Stew and some other ones I can' remember. She's a really good writer and you guys should try reading her stories (I hope you don't mind that I put that Ruby).**


	2. Chapter 2

In the doorway stood a tall girl with pale, blonde hair, wearing a tight

shirt and pajama bottoms. Hinata was kind of jealous of her pretty looks, her long legs, blue eyes, and cute complexion.

The beautiful girl stared for a second at the plainer, nervous one front of her in confusion. Suddenly realization came over her face and she smiled sweetly at Hinata. "You must be my new roommate," the girl said kindly. "Come in," she indicated to the room.

Hinata stepped gingerly inside, noting that like the suspiciously sparkly room key, the place room resembled a hotel. There were two

queen sized beds and a T.V. in the middle of them. A bathroom was to the left, a fairly large one, and to the right, doorway leading to a kitchen. "So, what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she said while weakly holding her hand out for the

other girl to shake, as she wasn't sure how else to greet her. "And what's

yours?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," the girl said, ignoring Hinata's hand and

instead pointing at herself with her thumb confidently. "Why weren't you here for the first quarter?"

"My dad wanted my cousin to go to the school first to check it out and

make sure it's ok."

"Wow, your dad is really..." Ino searched for the right word, she

settled on "over-protective."

"Yeah, I guess he is," Hinata said thoughtfully. It made her smile to

think of her dad that way, seeing as how he usually didn't show that he cared about her.

"Hinata-chan, this is your bed," Ino announced, and pointed to the bed on the right, "and this one's mine," she finished, pointing to the left bed. "There's a closet in the wall next to your bed."

Hinata walked over to her bed and laid down the suitcases she'd been toting everywhere. Walking to the closet to put her clothes away, she opened the doors, and to her surprise, found five identical black, white, and red uniforms hanging there. She turned to the other girl, "Yamanaka-san, what is this?"

"Call me Ino-chan."

"H-hai." **(please note that Hinata does always stutter I just wanted to make it more noticeable here and I will do this in the future)**

"Those are your uniforms."

"I didn't know we had uniforms…."

"Well, we do but we only have to wear them to classes."

"Ok."

Hinata finished unpacking her suitcases and stuffed them under the

shelves in her closet. After glancing at the clock and seeing it was eleven o' clock, she decided it was time to go to sleep, and so she began her nightly routine--brushing her teeth carefully and getting into her favourite blue pajamas.

Hinata asked if it was all right to turn off the light, and Ino consented with a nod and a sigh as she went to lay down, leaving Hinata to follow suit.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep 

A hand slapped the night table. It was quickly followed by an "Ow."

A messy head of long indigo hair emerged from underneath a blanket. "Stupid alarm clock," Hinata said without a stutter. Upon waking, Hinata is generally to sleepy, annoyed, and disgruntled to be shy at all, though she's quickly over this, so don't worry.

She looked at her roommate's bed and found Ino sitting in an upright and locked position, fully dressed. "When did you wake up?" Hinata asked, reverting to her usual stammers.

I never went to sleep. I tried too but..." She trailed off. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Hinata was horrified.

"I do?"

"Yeah, and you move too."

"Oh god." At this point, Hinata resembled a tomato and she had her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth. If she got any redder she would most likely explode from all the blood rushing to her face.

"So today I'm going to go shopping for the best ear plugs they have round because in your sleep you also don't talk like you do when you're awake."

Oh my god Hinata mentally exploded, and she was ready to faint.

"Don't worry though. You didn't talk about anything really secret.

Just something about having a giant muffin chasing you." Feeling slightly better and a good deal less embarrassed the redness in Hinata's face lessened slightly.

"I would get ready. We need to get to the school before 7:50 and it's 7:30." Ino was apparently one of those girls that took three hours or so to get ready because Hinata saw no need to rush; she only needed ten minutes and the walk to the main building shouldn't take over five. Walking into the bathroom to get ready, Hinata prepared for her first day of school in the country (where the Saguaros reach to heaven).

**A/N (please read it if you aren't rushing): I apologize for the last sentence it has nothing to do with the story and I don't know what my editor was thinking when she wrote that. I would also like to mention that the school is not in the countryside it is actually at the edge of the city. Also I won't update for about a week because my parents are making me go with them and the rest of the family (not to mention family friends [sarcastic yay) for vacation.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata hated her uniform, to say the least. As she walked to the school next to Ino, who by the way looked perfectly fine with her uniform, she kept tugging at her black, white trimmed skirt, seeing as it only reached mid-thigh. And that was with a low waist. Her matching top wasn't exactly short, but she felt a need to tug on that too, self-consciously, as well as her sleeves; she was just so used to wearing things that were a few sizes larger.

"Stop fidgeting," Ino said.

"But this uniform doesn't fit me; it's too small," Hinata replied.

"It's the right size. You obviously just never show any skin so you're not used to having the right size."

"Hello," said a pretty black haired woman. Her red eyes immediately attracted Hinata's attention. Red! Of course, hers weren't of the normal colours either, but red was something entirely different.

"H-hello," Hinata stammered, a little more than usual.

"Are you new?" Without waiting for an answer she said, "My name is Yuhi Kurenai."

Hinata bow and said, "M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." This woman was so intimidating, she couldn't stop stuttering--well stuttering more--in front of her.

Hinata's eyes were transfixed to her feet—one in front of the other—and her head was bowed as she walked over to her seat. She finally forced herself to look up when she reached her seat and she gaped at what she saw.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said while extending his right hand and scratching the back of his head with the other. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face and his eyes were squinted as though the sun were in them. However, Hinata hadn't needed to see his eyes or for him to tell her his name because she already knew who he was.

**A/N: I would like to give my editor even more credit for this one because she helped me explain the uniform which i couldn't even do one line of without it sounding awful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata struggled get words out of her mouth as she stared at the object of her affection. Naruto had gone to her old middle school until he left about a year ago. There were rumors that rich parents--which certainly would explain why he was here—had adopted him.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-don't y-y-you r-remember m-me?" She could barely get out the last word, and wasn't sure she could handle it if he said "no."

"Huh? We've met before?" he said, opening his eyes and giving her a confused look.

"W-we w-w-went to m-middle school t-together a-and y-you b-b-beat up m-my c-cousin w-when he p-picked on me f-for g-getting b-bad g-grades and s-still b-being tr-treated b-better th-than h-him." Hinata was starting to feel the results of talking to her crush: she felt light-headed and her face was burning.

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face. "let's see, what was your and your cousin's name again?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata and my cousin is Neji."

"Oh yeah! Neji." Naruto started giggling at the memory of beating him up. "But I still don't remember why I beat him up." Naruto, dense as he was, overlooked Hinata's earlier explanation. However, Hinata was upset for a different reason; if he didn't remember why he beat up Neji then she left absolutely no impression on him.

"Well I always thought you beat him up for m-me," she murmured while faltering a lot more than usual; she wasn't used to being so audacious.

"Huh? Really? You still don't seem that familiar though." He paused shortly. "Hey Hinata-chan, want to be friends?"

That's when Hinata fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata woke up from her dreamless slumber. However, she didn't open her eyes yet, just waited until she was aware that she was on something soft and lying horizontally. She then decided to open her eyes and was temporarily blinded by how bright the room was. Everything was white except for a curtain that was drawn and...a person? Why was there someone else here? She took a closer look at the person and realized it was Naruto. She almost fainted again; he stayed with her until she woke up, how sweet. She blushed at the thought.

"Oh you're awake," Naruto said with a sheepish smile and a hand over his heart as if he was relieved. "You scared me, but I think I remember you."

"I'm sorry." Hinata sat up and bowed her head. "I didn't mean to make you worry." She didn't, however, miss the part about remembering her, and as happy as she was, it was still embarrassing that he only remembered her for fainting.

While cracking up, he managed to squeeze out a "You're sorry!?"

Hinata was so confused; didn't she do something wrong? When Naruto calmed down he said, "I should be the one that's sorry, I mean I did make you faint, didn't I?"

"No, no! It wasn't your fault! That just happens sometimes!" she was waving her hands frantically in front of her face. She meant to make him feel better but she had ended up making herself even more embarrassed and she started to stutter even more.

"Let's just forget it."

"Okay," Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Well, it's about the end of 6th period, so you missed lunch."

"Did you miss lunch too?"

"No, I've been coming here in between classes to see how you were doing because they wouldn't let me stay."

Hinata felt bad that she had taken his free time away and wanted to apologize, but just then, a black-haired woman in a white nurse uniform came through the curtains.

"Ah, I see you're up." The woman had a gentle motherly voice. "My name is Shizune."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata."

"Well both of you better go up to 7th period before the bell rings," Shizune said with a smile.

"Right," Hinata said.

* * *

Naruto didn't have math 7th period like Hinata did, so he showed her to the room and then left. Hinata walked in silently. The room was a lot quieter than the hallway. There were three kids in there, probably the unsociable type. One was a boy with whose long, spiky, brown hair was tied into a high ponytail, and who was sleeping. Another boy had shorter hair that resembled a cockatoo. Lastly there was a girl that seemed out of place with the crowd, and she was hanging on to the arm of cockatoo boy, who by the way was trying to kick her off. It wasn't working, exactly, and the girl with long, pink hair refused to unleech herself. The teacher wasn't inside the classroom and Hinata didn't know where to sit so she just stood there, feeling quite dumb.

The entire class had come in already but there was still no sign of the teacher--he was already 30 minutes late and the class was 50 minutes long. Hinata had stood there the entire time and she kept getting weird looks from people. The door suddenly opened and a silver haired man walked in.

"You're late!" a few students yelled, including the pink haired girl.

"Oh, sorry, sorry I was walking and a pregnant woman fell off some steps and I had to catch her and bring her to the hospital."

"Liar!" the same students yelled.

The teacher ignored them and turned around to look at Hinata. "Hello..."

"Hello my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I'm new here," Hinata said quickly.

The teacher started muttering something about "damn principal".

"Yes, well, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Hinata bowed. Then there was an awkward silence that was finally broken when Kakashi said, "Um, why aren't you sitting?"

Hinata was flustered and replied, "Uh, well, you see, I don't know where I'm supposed to sit."

"Why don't you take a seat next to Ino?" He pointed to a seat in the middle row, behind cockatoo boy and sure enough, next to Ino. Hinata hadn't noticed her when she entered the classroom and she assumed that Ino hadn't noticed her either. Hinata started to walk over to her desk but tripped over someone's foot. She looked up to see cockatoo boy. His facial expression didn't help her decipher whether he did it on purpose or not. The class erupted in laughter and the guy smirked. "Watch where you're going."

Hinata got up, completely embarrassed, and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry," she said almost inaudibly. He must have had a reason to trip her, so it wasn't his fault, right? She then walked to her seat and quietly sat down.

"Ok now let's have everyone introduce themselves," Kakashi said.

Some of the kids groaned and others muttered things along the lines of, "you just don't want to teach."

Hinata learned that the brown haired boy's name was Shikamaru, the pink haired girl's name was Sakura, and cockatoo boy's name was Sasuke. She also learned other people's names like this red haired boy with a scary look in his eyes was called Gaara. The class finished five minutes after Kakashi told them to do whatever.

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter is in sasuke's POV (not like first person but it's his thoughts and stuff). Sorry if Naruto's personality changed a bit since the last chapter I tried my best to think of what he would do. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was contemplating it from the second she walked into the room. He decided the moment he'd heard her say something in her stuttering manner, finally putting some of it into action when she walked by.

He tripped her and she fell hard and flat on her face. He couldn't help himself--he just had to add, "Watch where you're going." At least he held himself back from rolling on the floor laughing, but that was more for his sake than hers.

Oh, and get this, the girl actually _apologized_ to him when he tripped her. It was so hard not to laugh, but years of experience had led him to restrain himself. There was still something odd about her apology, though. Usually when he did something mean to girls, they did apologize but they did it because they liked him and you could hear it in their voices. But this girl, she just seemed to say it out of common courtesy, although he didn't see how that worked.

Yes, the moment that he realized how innocent and fragile Hinata was, Sasuke had decided to torture her. Sure, at first he thought he would just have some fun pushing her, and being mean, and stuff but he found something so much better after a few minutes in his next class.

**A/N: sorry it was so short but it was just such a pefect ending. i'll update in 2 or 3 days and then i won't update for a little while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke took his seat in the back of the classroom. This was the only class that he had with his best friend where they didn't sit together, as his best friend sat in the front row with Sasuke's number one fan girl, Sakura. He hated that girl so much, but for some reason, his best friend loved her.

The door opened gently, and the girl from his last class came in. What was her name...Hine?...no...Hinaki?...no...maybe Hiroko, no that wasn't it either? His blonde best friend, Naruto, decided it would be a good idea to scream, "Hinata-chan!" (oh, that was her name), and wave. What a dope.

Hinata got quite red but greeted him with, "Hello Naruto-kun." Wow, does she...like him? No, no one could like Naru-tard; he was too stupid.

A chubby man walked into the room. "Hello," he said to Hinata who was still standing. "I'm Kubo En. You must be Hinata. Please take a seat next to Sasuke." He pointed at the left corner of the room. Hinata looked at his face and into his hamster like eyes with a look of horror. Nevertheless, she walked towards Sasuke, towards what she would have thought was her doom--and who knows? Maybe she wasn't wrong.

Hinata took her seat and the teacher began his lesson. It was mostly copying notes and listening to him talk, so Hinata drifted off a bit. Well, I guess a better way to put it is that she started staring at Naruto, and very quietly sighing.

Sasuke started at her in shock. She really _did_ like Naruto! What has the world come to? Wait a minute. An idea had just come to Sasuke. It was so perfect, and no matter her reaction, he would still have fun with it.

Sasuke was planning to torture Hinata in the best way possible. He wasn't going to physically harm her, but mentally, He'd beat her up so badly, she wouldn't be able to talk. He was going to play with her emotions, and it only made it better that she already had a crush.

After class was over, Sasuke and Hinata realized that they hadn't learned a thing, because one was lost in her own world where her and a certain someone were together, and the other one was plotting.

Naruto came to the back of the room. "Hey dope," Sasuke said.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto yelled. After he calmed down, he put his arm around Hinata, and she reddened. "I see you met my new girlfriend."

Hinata fainted.

"What? I was only kidding," Naruto said in response to Sasuke's stare.

"Look what you did, dope."

"I told you it wasn't my fault, bastard."

"You're the one that put an arm around her."

"How was I supposed to know she would faint?"

Sasuke didn't know why, now (and neither do I), but at that moment, he had an idea. "Come on, dope, we have to take her to the nurse."

"Right." Naruto picked Hinata up, bridal style, and the three of them went down to the nurse's office.

They opened the door and turned to the right. There, sitting at her desk, was Shizune.

"Naruto, what did you do this time?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nothing!"

"He made her faint," Sasuke replied, ignoring the evil glares coming from Naruto.

"Naruto, that's the second time today."

"But it's not my fault. She just faints."

"Come on, let's get her a bed."

They followed Shizune to the last curtain. She flung it open, and told Naruto to set Hinata down on the bed. "You're welcome to stay with her if you want," she said while looking from Naruto, who was putting Hinata down, to Sasuke, who had decided to lean against the wall.

"I can stay. Naruto, you can go," Sasuke said bluntly

"No way! She's my friend," Naruto yelled back.

"You have a date today, don't you?" Sasuke rebutted. Naruto had made a deal with Sakura that if she went out with him, he would give her any information she wanted about Sasuke during the date.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll understand if I explain the situation."

"This is Sakura we're talking about."

Even Naruto knew how Sakura was, and he knew that he had been defeated. "Okay, but tell her I'm sorry." With that, he left, along with Shizune.

Hinata woke up as Sasuke was finishing the last of his homework. It had only been an hour, which, compared to last time, was pretty short.

"S-Sasuke?" she squeaked out in surprise, and jumped out of the bed, pulling herself up against the wall. She had expected Naruto to be here, maybe Ino, or no one, but definitely not Sasuke.

"Hello," she said as steadily as she could while she tried getting her heartbeat under control.

"Hello," he said in what most girls would deem a sexy voice but that had Hinata scared. It also didn't help that he got up close and put one of his hands against the wall beside her.

"Excuse me, but could you please not stand so close." Her voice was shaking a lot more than usual, and she could feel the heat on her face.

"What's the matter? Is this too close?" Sasuke added emphasis to his last question by getting even closer.

"Please stop." It was barely audible.

"Don't worry, you'll get your kiss soon enough," he said, and then pushed away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll get it later, because I want it to be spontaneous," he said coolly. This was actually a lie; he just wanted to drive her into paranoia.He quickly left, so that she didn't have time to reply.

What had Hinata gotten herself into?

**A/N: please tell me if you guys want me to describe naruto and sakura's date. i hope you liked it and i won't update for at least the next 6 days. yay, camping!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata waited a little after Sasuke left. What if he molested her? She shook that thought out of her head quickly, not because it scared her (although it did) but because she thought that it was giving her too much credit. Why would anyone want to touch her?

She sat on the bed, calming herself down, and after succeeding, she walked out from behind the curtain, saying her goodbyes to Shizune, who seemed not to have heard a thing. Then again, they were whispering and they were in the farthest part of the huge room.

"How long does it take to get out of a room?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Uchiha-san," she stuttered out. She just realized she called him "Sasuke" when they were in the nurse's office and mentally smacked herself. It was way too familiar.

"Oh," he fake whined, "what happened to Sasuke?"

"That was an accident." She just couldn't control her stuttering around boys, especially Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh, but I liked it." He really didn't; should only call people by their first names if they are your friends.

"If you really want me to, I'll call you by your first name."

"Don't."

"Don't call you by your first name?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. I like it better when you call me Uchiha-san," he smirked.

She didn't get it. What was he smirking about? "Okay then Uchiha-san I have to go back to my dorm now."

"I'll walk you."

"No, no it's okay. You don't have to."

"It wasn't a question, and I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to," he said through gritted teeth. It was so hard to flirt with this girl.

Hinata gave up, and they started walking, an awkward feeling dominating (DOMINATING!!!). She was thinking of breaking the silence with an awkward question, not that she wanted it to be awkward but she really wanted to know why he flirted with her. However, she had a feeling that she wouldn't get an answer and he would probably get mad.

They reached her building, and she turned to Sasuke. "Goodbye, and thank you, Uchiha-san."

"I'm walking you to your room."

"You really don't have--"

"I told you, I'm not asking."

She pushed the key in, and they went inside.

"Bitch," whispered a certain someone standing not too far away from the building.

**A/N: not one of my better chapters but I've been really busy, oh and i already know what 's going to happen in the next chapter but i still won't update that quickly (damn high school)**


End file.
